


save me a seat in hell

by unluckyones



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (because i'm trash and breathplay is spicy), A Few References To The Bible (but this is in no way a religious fic lmAO), Breathplay, M/M, Seven Deadly Sins, Sexual tension?, i guess?, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-17 18:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14195073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unluckyones/pseuds/unluckyones
Summary: sehun wanted the throne. yixing had the throne. baekhyun wanted in on the deal.





	save me a seat in hell

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! so this mess was based on a tweet fic i did around a week ago which you can find [here](https://twitter.com/sezhangs/status/978475826474663936). I _was_ considering just leaving it as a tweet fic but decided quickly after that I wouldn't forgive myself if I didn't write it as a full blown fic, so here we are. this is... a lot longer than what it was supposed to be but hhhhnffgggg if you know me, you know i suck at writing short things : - )
> 
> also here is a reference list of which exo is matched to which sin: lust/sehun, pride/chanyeol, greed/baekhyun, wrath/minseok, sloth/ksoo, envy/junmyeon, gluttony/jongdae
> 
> thank you to everyone who listened to me constantly complain while writing this HAHAHA. but anyway, i hope you enjoy this mess <3

Sehun stood with his arms folded across his chest. He leaned back against the wall, eyes focused elsewhere and not onto the crowd gathering around Chanyeol as he boasted about something Sehun can’t hear. Perhaps, it was about Jongin –it usually was– and Sehun had learned to nod and pay no mind as Chanyeol would talk proudly of the angel he had managed to make his.

His eyes flickered toward Chanyeol briefly and spotted him easily amongst the crowd. His smile shone bright and his red hair almost glowed like the hellfire that burned around them. Sehun looked away and back up to the raised platform in the distance. There, a lone throne sat amongst the fire. It was the same fire that Sehun absentmindedly let his hand caress. It was cool to the touch; almost pleasant. It didn’t quite have the same effect on the souls of the damned.

The throne wasn’t as extravagant as one would imagine. It didn’t look any different from the plush chairs the Sins possessed. But rather than black, The throne was white and had two, large winding horns that portruded from the side. _‘Tacky’_ was what Junmyeon had whispered under his breath, but Sehun knew that he was envious that he wasn’t the owner of it.

There were many that wanted the throne, Sehun included. He wasn’t as upfront with his jealousy as Junmyeon was, although it simmered lowly in his veins. The power the throne symbolised, the power it possessed, the power it almost _demanded_ had Sehun wanting to be the sole owner.

The throne was occupied, and Sehun caught sight of the legs stretched out leisurely even from where he was standing. He pushed off the wall then and thought that maybe, he should go over an say hello to its occupant. Instead, he stared. He stared long and hard until his trance was broken by the loud, reverberating sound of Chanyeol’s laughter in his ears and the striking of Chanyeol’s hand between his shoulder blades. He shot Chanyeol a glare, to which Chanyeol mocked him for.

“Want to go Upstairs?” Chanyeol asked casually.

Sehun made face. “Upstairs?”

“What? Would you rather me call it The Surface?” He said with distaste in his mouth; one that Sehun tasted in his own.

“Yeah, no. Don’t call it that,” Sehun said. He allowed Chanyeol to pull him along and fought the urge to glance back at the throne as they walked away. “Why do you want to go… Upstairs, anyway?”

Chanyeol shrugged, “I’m bored. And there’s nothing to do around here.”

“Why don’t you go hang out with Jongin, or something?”

“He’s busy.” There was a slight out on Chanyeol’s lips with an accompanying slump of his shoulders.

Sehun sighed and pat his shoulder. “That’s what you get for dating him.”

“Do you ever wonder what heaven is like?” Chanyeol asked then.

“Nope,” Sehun said. Rather, he wondered what it was like to sit on the throne. He didn’t voice the thought.

“I do,” Chanyeol said truthfully. “But I suppose that anywhere with Jongin is heaven.”

Sehun gagged.

 

It wasn’t that bad on the surface. There were different names for it, too. Chanyeol liked using _‘upstairs’_ since it didn’t have the same grim feeling that _‘purgatory’_ did. Jongdae would scoff then, and said that purgatory didn’t happen to those that were living. Chanyeol would shrug and ask what the difference is.

There were some that didn’t like venturing away from hellfire and the comforts of Hell. Kyungsoo often stayed behind, sometimes accompanied by Junmyeon and Jongdae; but it seemed that today’s spirits were high and all seven of them were out amongst unknowing mortals.

Chanyeol’s idea of a _‘good time’_ was one that was far too _‘human’_ for anyone’s liking. But Jongdae indulged in his tastes, saying something about them needing to _‘let loose’_ and some other bullshit that Sehun rolled his eyes at. Even Kyungsoo, apathetic to these kind of events, seemed to be intrigued by glowing neon lights and the pulse of the bass in the street.

Sehun followed as they shuffled into the club. His lips thinned. If he didn’t know what hell was, he would probably think that this would be it. The music was too loud, there were too many people and it was too dark to see anything; save for the erratic flashing of lights.

Baekhyun’s hand curled around his shoulder then. It smoothed up to his neck and ghosted along the skin under the collar of his shirt. “Have some fun, Sehun. Look at all the eyes on you,” he almost purred.

Sehun did look. There were eyes on him. But that was only to be expected.

 

The remnants of sweet tasting liquor was left in his mouth. A new burst of something fruity –perhaps strawberry– exploded onto his tongue as he licked his lips.

People came and went. They asked him to dance, asked for something _more,_ to which Sehun would play along before he let himself be pulled away by someone new.

Sehun didn’t like to admit that he liked the attention. He liked how people looked at him with heat in their gaze, how they would stare for too long, how they wanted him. Although, Sehun wouldn’t let people have him. He liked to play with them, and that was part of the fun.

What Sehun didn’t expect was for Minseok to be this close with his hands now on his waist. He didn’t expect for Minseok to guide back him until he was pressed against the wall and he didn’t expect for Minseok to drag his eyes down his form.

“Anyone tell you that you look rather... sinful?” Minseok said then and Sehun didn’t know if it was ironic or not, but decided to humour him.

“Not really,” Sehun shrugged nonchalantly. Albeit, playfully.

“Well,” Minseok hummed. His hand crept under the edge of his shirt. “You’re probably the worst of sins, Sehun.”

Sehun chuckled and wound his arms around Minseok’s neck. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” Minseok whispered.

Wrath tasted like vodka and felt like fire. Minseok licked the remnants of strawberry from his lips and snaked his tongue into his mouth. They kissed messily; hungry, almost. He stole the oxygen from Sehun’s lungs and his fingers pressed into Sehun’s skin, leaving red marks in their wake.

Minseok, despite his nature, was usually very controlled. But Sehun saw the cracks in his composure. As the seconds passed, Minseok’s façade frayed. The embers of his wildness burned through his desire as he met Sehun’s eyes with a carnal stare.

Sehun nosed along Minseok’s jawline, licked at his skin, whispered sins into his ear. Humanity’s idea of letting loose was something Sehun figured he didn’t mind indulging in. It was probably why Jongdae liked being amongst the mortals. He liked the luxury, the food, the alcohol, the _attention_. Sehun could see why.

Minseok growled, seemingly unhappy that Sehun’s mind had drifted elsewhere. He snaked his hand under Sehun’s shirt and up his chest. Minseok let out a surprised gasp when he was pulled forward by Sehun’s hands in his back pockets.The world around them blended into nothingness. The bass was now a dull throb that was almost far away. Sehun could only hear the sound of their heavy breathing, felt the way Minseok was pressed against him, against the wall, skin to skin, and how he couldn’t see anything else.

Minseok seemed to enjoy the taste of Sehun along his tongue because he was soon kissing Sehun again. Slow. Deep. Passionate. With too much tongue and not enough breathing. It left Sehun feeling euphoric.

They were fueled by alcohol, adrenaline, and Sehun cocked his head back to see himself swimming in Minseok’s eyes. Dark. Intense. _Lust_.

Envy made an appearance shortly after Minseok had unzipped Sehun’s jeans. They had cast him a look with blown pupils and kiss-swollen lips.

Junmyeon tore Minseok away from Sehun. The flashing of lights of the club cast pulsing green along Junmyeon’s skin. Sehun thought it was ironic. Minseok glared, unhappy by the intrusion. He wrung his hand into the front of Junmyeon’s shirt and tugged him forward in a threatening manner. Junmyeon gasped.

Minseok looked down at him from the tip of his nose. Junmyeon didn’t crumble. Instead, he combed his fingers through Minseok’s hair. And he pulled. He jerked Minseok’s head back until his neck was bared. Sehun watched as Junmyeon edged closer.

Minseok didn’t talk, nor did he fight back. It was almost as if he was expecting Junmyeon to make the next move.

Junmyeon said something. It was a tremor of a whisper that Sehun couldn’t hear. Minseok’s brow raised. A smirk graced his lips.

“Try me,” was Minseok’s response, just loud enough to be heard over the music.

Junmyeon snarled, but slanted his mouth over Minseok’s seconds later. He pulled Minseok close; until there was no space between them. Until they were a mess of desperate, grabbing hands and hungry kisses. Sehun whistled lowly to what he thought was an unexpected turn of events.

 

Hell felt like home, and Sehun felt the familiar burn of want flooded his system as his eyes passed over the throne. There was a pleasant buzz that still lingered under his skin. It had him feeling extra confident, perhaps _daring_.

He was alone. Everyone had headed off onto their separate ways and Sehun walked up the long flight of stairs that lead to the raised platform where the throne resided.

A soft humming reached Sehun’s ears. It was melodious, and somewhat familiar. Sehun paused. His eyes travelled across the floor, to outstretched legs, and then upward. Sehun's eyes met a pair staring back at him.

They glinted with curiosity, brow raised slightly and the gentle cocking of their head had Sehun walking forward.

“I heard you went out with the Sins,” came a gentle voice.

“Mhm,” Sehun exhaled as he tread lightly.

“Did you have fun?”

“I did,” Sehun said as he let the fire around them tickle at his palm. It was warmer. Inviting.

“That’s good to hear.”

Sehun looked back up. The Devil looked at him with piercing eyes that was contradicted by a friendly smile. He leaned back into the throne far too casually for someone of his status and Sehun’s eyes were drawn to the sceptre in his hands. The handle was a ram’s skull and the the two large, rubies that replicated eyes stared right through him. Sehun shivered.

“You should come with us next time, Yixing.”

Yixing laughed as he leaned forward, “Should I?”

“Yeah,” Sehun said. “You should have some fun, live a little, you know?”

“Perhaps,” he chuckled. “But what do you want, Sehun?” he asked as if he could read Sehun’s mind.

Sehun’s daring streak continued as he drew closer. He walked around the throne leisurely. His fingers brushed against the horns, the leather, before he wound back around. He stood in front of Yixing, and Yixing’s eyes dragged up Sehun’s body the same way Minseok’s had.

“Do you ever get lonely?” Sehun asked innocently.

Yixing laughed again. His fingers danced along the ram skull as he reclined back into the leather. “Do I ever get lonely?” he repeated.

“Do you?” Sehun asked. “I imagine that you do, at least sometimes. It must get lonely having to rule Hell all by yourself with no one to share it with.”

“Anything else?” It was a challenge for Sehun to talk.

“You could let me have it. Or at least… share it with me,” Sehun suggested.

Yixing chuckled. He outstretched a hand and beckoned Sehun to come closer, “Come here, Sehun.”

Sehun still had the buzz of pleasantness under his skin and followed Yixing’s instructions. He stepped closer and Yixing pulled him forward by the wrist to haul Sehun into his lap. Sehun let out a gasp, surprised, and Yixing held out his sceptre for Sehun to take.

Sehun took it with slight hesitation. It was heavy in his hand and something surged under his skin. He looked out onto the expanses of Hell. He saw the agony of the damned, the places the Sins called home and it was almost as if the fire burned brighter in his eyes. He felt _powerful_.

“How do you feel?” Yixing asked.

“Powerful,” Sehun breathed.

Yixing hummed and his breath ghosted against the skin of Sehun’s neck. “Well, Sehun. If you want the throne, my lap is always free for you.”

“I’ll keep it in mind,” Sehun said with a tilt of his head, smile gracious on his lips.

 

 

 

 

 

There were times when Jongin visited. He was like a breath of fresh air, dressed in white and smile warm. He was subjected to curious eyes and his name was whispered amongst the flames. In many ways, Jongin was Chanyeol’s opposite. He was soft spoken, at times reserved and what Chanyeol wasn’t; humble. His humility was a virtue, which made their differences more apparent. Sehun had never really believed that opposites attract, but Jongin and Chanyeol’s never ending stream of affection for each other proved him otherwise. Chanyeol stood proudly, with Jongin by his side and Sehun wondered what Jongin saw in him.

“He’s charming,” Jongin would reply and look at Chanyeol with fondness in his eyes. “And he’s kind of a dork. Which is cute.”

Chanyeol would whine then, but pull Jongin into his embrace, anyway. He proudly showed Jongin off, but no one was never allowed to touch.

Baekhyun wanted what he couldn’t have. He couldn’t have Jongin, but that didn’t stop Baekhyun from trying to flirt, anyway. Maybe it was harmless. Maybe it wasn’t. Chanyeol pushed at Baekhyun’s shoulder and Jongin would laugh, smile hidden behind his hand.

Sehun thought it was ridiculous, to want what you can’t have; but then realised that was _exactly_ what he was doing.

Sehun still wanted the throne. Sometimes, his mind would think back to when he had gotten a taste of it. Heat would spread under his skin, of desire, of need and he wondered when he would get to taste it again.

“I see the look on your face,” came Baekhyun’s voice and pulled Sehun out of his trance.

“What look?” he asked, feigning innocence.

“You want something,” Baekhyun said. “I can help you get it, you know?”

“You don’t even know what I want,” Sehun frowned.

“That maybe true, but I _always_ get what I want, Sehun,” Baekhyun said lowly as he leaned in almost flirtatiously, and Sehun teetered back onto his heels when he stepped away.

“Well, you don’t have Jongin,” Sehun said. “So your argument isn’t very convincing.”

Baekhyun grinned. “I want everything, whether it be money, things, people,” he paused, “And maybe the fact that I want what I can’t have is exciting.”

“That doesn’t make sense.”

“That’s because you don't think about the bigger picture, Sehun,” Baekhyun hummed. “We have a lot of cheaters down here, you know? Whether it's because they cheated the system, on a partner, a loved one. But why do you think people cheat? Why would people cheat when they can just quit what they’re seemingly unhappy with when they can move forward?” he asked rhetorically.

“They tell me it’s because it’s exciting. The fear of getting caught, to have something that is… forbidden, it’s exciting, no? I’m in no way _religious_ ,” Baekhyun snorted, “But think about it. Even in the Bible, humanity wanted knowledge. Their desire was tempted by greed. Which also happens to be my speciality.”

“Are you trying to justify cheating?”

“No,” Baekhyun almost looked offended. “Not at all. Cheaters can rot in Hell for all I care. But do you understand the point I’m trying to make here?”

“I guess?” Sehun said with thin lips. “But what does that have to do with me? If you always get what you want, then why do you want to know what _I_ want?”

“Simple,” Baekhyun laughed. “It’s because I want to know. The chase is always exciting, even if it’s done vicariously. And like I said before, if you want something I can help you get it,” he shrugged. “It gets boring down here sometimes as I’m sure you’re aware. So let me know when you need a little help,” he said with a sweet twisting of his lips.

Sehun scoffed. He didn’t get Baekhyun sometimes. He wasn’t as easy to read as he appeared. There was something mysterious about him. Even though Baekhyun was blatantly upfront with what he wanted, at the same time, Sehun didn’t know what he _really_ desired. Did he want Jongin? Or did he merely like the idea of Jongin? The chase? The spark of jealousy in Chanyeol’s eyes? Sehun didn’t know. Baekhyun was an enigma, and the smirk of his lips stayed in Sehun’s memory for a long while.

 

 

 

 

 

When the Sins decided to go Upstairs later in the week, Sehun lagged behind. He earned a couple of inquisitive stares. Minseok raised a brow to which Sehun would say that he was tired and not in the mood. There was something in Baekhyun’s eyes. It sparkled with curiosity –the _need_ to know– but didn’t let any questions he had spill over his lips. Sehun watched as they left and didn’t miss the glance that Baekhyun threw over his shoulder.

His eyes then drifted over back to the throne, where Yixing sat, watching them; _him_. A playful grin quirked onto his lips.

Sehun ascended the flight of stairs and stepped onto the platform. Adrenaline raced through his veins. Yixing looked at him with the same inquisitive stare. He was reclined back into the seat with one leg crossed over the other. The sceptre was in his right hand, as it usually was, and there was a light smirk on his lips.

“Sehun,” he began and Sehun’s name sounded smooth, like velvet when it reached his ears. “You didn’t go with them.” It was an observation, rather than a question.

“I didn’t.”

Yixing laughed, an inquisitive raise of his brow followed. “Any reason as to why that is?” he said despite the fact that he was already uncrossing his legs. “Did you perhaps miss me?” he prompted.

Sehun huffed. He rolled his eyes and sent Yixing a blank stare. Yixing’s face softened into something more inviting. He tilted his head back with a slight nod, free hand outstretched, and his fingers beckoned Sehun to come closer with a come hither motion.

Sehun stepped forward as if he was hypnotised. He wondered if Yixing had that kind of power. Perhaps, he did.

It was like deja vu.

Yixing pulled Sehun into his lap. He was rested almost bridal style in Yixing's lap. Sehun’s legs were too long and dangled over the armrest while his back was supported by Yixing’s arm wrapped around his waist.

“You didn’t answer my question, Sehun.”

Sehun wasn’t intimidated despite the authority in Yixing’s tone. The demand in his voice. “I missed this,” he said instead. “Sitting here.”

There was amusement on Yixing’s face. His fingers danced along Sehun’s hip. His other hand clasped around his sceptre. Sehun exhaled as he felt the power spread through his system. He breathed in deeper and relaxed in Yixing’s hold. When he looked away from the fire, he let his eyes rest on Yixing’s face.

Yixing _almost_ appeared to be human up close; but the golden, almost copper glint in his eyes and the way hellfire danced in his open palm suggested otherwise. Yixing noticed Sehun’s stare and returned it. The gentle tapping on his hip paused.

“Do you have a question for me?”

“Do you ever get bored sitting here like this?” Sehun asked.

“Sometimes I do,” Yixing said.

“Makes me wonder what you like to do for fun.”

“Want to find out?” Yixing whispered lowly and Sehun shivered involuntarily.

Perhaps if he were someone else, he would have been flustered but Sehun didn’t want Yixing. He wanted what Yixing had.

“Maybe next time,” he said teasingly as he looked up at Yixing through his lashes. Yixing chuckled.

The longer Sehun sat overlooking Hell, the more he wanted the throne. He wanted it for himself and thought of what it would be like if he wasn’t seated in Yixing’s lap; if he had the throne for himself. Electricity sparked under his skin at the thought. The power in his system had his fingers gripping at the armrest a little tighter.

“Are you okay, Sehun?”

“Yeah,” Sehun cleared his throat. “Just thinking.”

Yixing didn’t pry and settled for silence instead. Sehun wondered if anyone else had sat here like this; in Yixing’s lap and supported by the security of his arms. He thought that Junmyeon would be jealous if he were to find out. He kept the thought for future reference.

 

“I want the throne,” Sehun said some days later. They were Upstairs, drinking some hipster bullshit Chanyeol was apparently into.

Chanyeol almost choked on his drink. “You want the throne? As in the one Yixing sits in?” he said between coughing fits.

“Exactly that.”

“You know, that’s not… possible, right?” Chanyeol said as he wiped at the table from where he spilt his drink. “Yixing is the _Devil_.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t try,” Sehun shrugged.

“Are you sure you aren’t just,” Chanyeol paused, as if he was trying to find the proper words to say. “Curious or something?”

“I felt what it was like,” Sehun licked his lips. The frappucino he had been drinking didn’t quite taste like the strawberry flavoured alcohol he had the last time they were Upstairs. “To sit where the Devil sits.”

“And?”

“I loved it,” he said. “I felt so… powerful. To sit there and look over Hell like that.”

“I don’t know, Sehun,” Chanyeol said with a weird lilt in his voice. “Maybe you just need to get laid or something?” he suggested. “You’re probably just bored and wound too tight.”

Sehun gave him a deadpan look. “That’s not it, Yeol. I just, really want to sit there again.”

“Are you sure it isn’t Yixing?” Chanyeol said as he stirred a spoon into his drink.

“What?” Sehun wasn’t sure if he heard him right.

“Yixing,” Chanyeol said as he looked up. “Do you really want the throne, or do you want Yixing?”

“It’s definitely not Yixing. It’s the throne. I want the _throne_ , Chanyeol. Not Yixing.” Sehun said. “I don’t want the Devil.”

“Then what? Are you planning to overthrow Yixing?”

“No, that’s not it,” Sehun shook his head. “I just– I don’t know. I don’t have it all worked out. I just know that I want to sit there, maybe forever.”

“Wow,” Chanyeol said. “I still think that you need to get laid,” he shrugged. “It wouldn’t be hard for you, anyway. People haven’t stopped staring at you since we got here. You could just– you know, pick and choose if you wanted to.”

Sehun looked past Chanyeol and at the well-dressed young man staring his way. He averted his eyes when Sehun raised a brow.

“I know.”

 

 

 

 

 

The hunger crept up on Sehun far too often, and only way to satisfy it was by stepping onto the raised platform and sitting in Yixing’s lap. It was almost as if Sehun was drawn to it, craved it, almost _needed_ it.

Sehun sat between the parting of Yixing’s thighs. He leaned back against Yixing’s chest and didn’t flinch when Yixing hooked his chin over his shoulder. Yixing’s fingers flit across Sehun’s thigh and occasionally stroked his fingers at the exposed skin of Sehun’s thigh from where his jeans were ripped. There was no sexual intent. One of Yixing’s habits was that he fidgeted frequently. He would play with his fingers, let his touch linger along the skull of his sceptre, the leather of the throne, or currently, Sehun’s skin. It was a comfortable warmth that tickled slightly and although Sehun found it strange at first he had grown accustomed to it as time passed.

Yixing hummed to a tune that Sehun didn’t know; to a song that only he could hear. Sehun felt the rise and fall of Yixing’s chest against his back as he breathed. It was almost tranquil. Serene.

“Do you remember the last time you sat with me?” Yixing began. “When you asked me what I liked to when I got bored?”

Sehun hummed, “Mhm.”

“Well, amongst other, more _obvious_ things,” Yixing said lowly as his touch skirted along Sehun’s inner thigh. The warmth of his hand spread a subtle heat that burned under the denim of Sehun’s jeans. “There is something else that comes to mind,” he said as his hand moved away. “Tell me, Sehun. Do you like to dance?” was the question that left Yixing’s lips.

Sehun let out a slow exhale. It was a strange question. One that Sehun found himself answering. “I’m not too fond of it. But that’s mainly because I don’t know how,” he admitted.

“Stand up.”

“What?”

“Don’t make me repeat myself, Sehun,” Yixing warned. There was little venom in his voice.

With a furrowed brow, Sehun stood. When he turned around, Yixing rose from where he was seated. Their faces were close, far too close, and Sehun took an immediate step backward. He ignored the smirk that graced Yixing’s lips and averted his eyes.

Yixing walked past him, until he was a fair distance away from the throne. When Yixing snapped his fingers, the sound of something low and sultry filled the air. He looked over his shoulder, gaze inviting, “Come here.”

He held out a hand for Sehun to take. Sehun glanced at the throne briefly before he looked back at Yixing and took his hand with a moment of hesitation.

Yixing’s hand was warm, smooth, and he pulled Sehun into his embrace. They were pressed flush, chest to chest and Sehun looked down at Yixing unsure as of what to do next. Yixing had one hand situated under Sehun’s shoulder blade whilst the other had Sehun’s hand in his grasp, suspended in the air.

“Follow my lead,” was all Yixing had to offer in explanation before he took a step forward.

Sehun took a stuttering step backward and almost tripped over his feet. Yixing caught him. He laughed breathily, pleasantly. “Let’s try that again,” he said.

Yixing took a step forward. Sehun took a step back. They moved to the right, then the left, and then around. Yixing spun Sehun under his arm and Sehun followed in Yixing’s lead. He let himself be guided as they moved across the floor.

“Not many can say that they’ve danced with the Devil,” Yixing said, pleased by his choice of words. “You should consider yourself lucky.”

Sehun huffed and let out a brisk sigh. “You’re not funny.”

Yixing’s laugh was lough and unrestrained. Sehun thought that maybe, it was somewhat beautiful.

 

 

 

 

 

Temptation was present in the back of Sehun’s mind. It pulsed like a throbbing headache that wouldn’t quite go away. He let himself be swept away by the night. He allowed Jongdae to pour shots down his throat, to tip him over the line of soberness. Sehun wondered if he could feel any more in the moment.

He watched as Jongdae held a shot to Kyungsoo’s lips, as Envy smoothed a palm over Minseok’s crotch, as Chanyeol danced with Jongin –who now was more sin than virtue– and Sehun drank it all in. The club morphed into a plethora of sweaty bodies, alcohol and _Baekhyun_.

Greed invaded his senses and Baekhyun gave Sehun a smile that was far too sinister in comparison to the usual flirtatious twist of his lips. “Tell me what you want, Sehun.”

Too caught up in the moment Sehun gasped out, “You.”

“Oh, you don’t want me,” Baekhyun said as he took Sehun by the wrist and guided him toward the dance floor.

They were some distance away from Chanyeol and Jongin. Sehun saw the flustered look on Chanyeol’s face and the lustful look in Jongin’s. But then his attention was back on Baekhyun when Baekhyun turned his face toward him a grip on his grip chin. “I know you don’t want me,” Baekhyun picked up from where he left off. “What do you _want_ , Sehun?” he coaxed as he cupped Sehun’s cheek. “What do you want the most in this world?”

“Ah, Baekhyun,” he gasped out, “You. I want you.”

“Maybe at this moment you do, but you won’t be able to keep your secret from me forever, Sehun,” Baekhyun said with his voice like liquid velvet. “But for now, I’ll give you what you want. Because right now, I want you, too,” he whispered against Sehun’s lips.

Greed tasted like desire, ambition, and Baekhyun ran his fingers through Sehun’s hair almost desperately.

Baekhyun didn’t taste like Wrath, nor anything sweet. He tasted like spice. Cinnamon. Fireball. Sehun moaned against his lips, only for Baekhyun to swallow it seconds later.

Baekhyun danced against him. The way he danced was different to Yixing. He was just as smooth, but dirtier. The look on his face, the lust in his eyes, Sehun’s name on the tip of his tongue. He grinded against Sehun’s front, thigh between his legs, rolled Sehun's body against his.

“We should find somewhere more quiet, hm?” Baekhyun offered. How could Sehun say no to that?

They rushed into the nearest bathroom, and Baekhyun laughed oh-so-beautifully, until he was all that Sehun could see. They stumbled into the stall furthest from the door and Baekhyun pushed Sehun against the wall, hands slammed against his the area by his head and he devoured Sehun's mouth in the moments that followed.

Minseok was wrong. Sehun’s wasn’t the worst of sins. The worst of sins was right in front of him, untucking his shirt from his jeans before it was pulled over his head. Baekhyun mouthed along the skin of his neck, down his chest, with his hands busy trying to pull Sehun’s zipper down. He succeeded with strained effort, and his frantic fingers worked quickly to untuck Sehun from his jeans, until he was exposed into the air.

Sehun gripped at Baekhyun’s hair, head leaned back against the stall and hissed through the skin of his teeth. His jaw clenched, eyes shut as Baekhyun spat into his fist; hand working quickly over his now hard length.

Heat crept up and around them, engulfing them into a lust-filled haze and Sehun’s hips moved on their own, as if his body was separated from his mind. He thrusted up into the closed circle of Baekhyun’s fist.

He dragged Baekhyun back up, away from his neck, and toward his mouth. He bit at Baekhyun’s bottom lip playfully before he tasted cinnamon again. Sehun savoured the taste on his tongue –almost reverently– as he craned his head back so he could feel more, taste more.

Sehun came with Baekhyun’s name on his lips, exhaled out in a broken, choked gasp. He watched as Baekhyun licked at his fingers, and then breathed in deep when Baekhyun kissed him again. The taste of cinnamon was mixed with himself. Sehun didn’t have time to breathe before Baekhyun took him by the shoulders and turned him around. He slammed Sehun into the stall wall. His bare chest was hot against the cool tile and he hissed.

There was noise; the sound of Baekhyun’s zipper being pulled, the low grunt he made in Sehun’s ears. Then, Sehun’s jeans were being pulled down, down until they sagged at his thighs. He stood with anticipation racing through his system, not knowing what Baekhyun’s next move was. He thought that it was _exciting_.

Sehun looked over his shoulder. He met the lustful gaze in Baekhyun’s eyes. They were dark, clouded over with the image of Sehun wrecked in front of him. He pressed a tender kiss to the swell of Sehun’s shoulder before he nipped at it directly afterward.

“Beautiful,” Baekhyun whispered lowly as he slid his cock between Sehun’s ass cheeks.

He didn’t know that Baekhyun was into ass play, but he wasn’t surprised. Baekhyun rocked his hips slowly, letting them both feel the sensation. Sehun leaned his head back, until it was rested against Baekhyun’s shoulder and he panted into the air, almost pushing back against him.

It was filthy, obscene, and the washroom was filled with the lewd noises of Sehun’s moans, Baekhyun’s groans and the sound of their skin writhing. Sehun reached down to the exposed skin of Baekhyun’s thigh and raked his fingers against his flesh. It wasn’t enough to draw blood, but was satisfied by the low growl he pulled form Baekhyun’s lips.

The pace increased. Baekhyun’s breath was hot against his skin. Sloppy, open mouthed kisses were pressed to his neck and Sehun’s jaw ran slack as Baekhyun fucked between his cheeks. The head of his cock occasionally brushed over Sehun’s entrance but it never slipped inside. It somehow felt dirtier this way. It drove Sehun crazy and there was part of him that just wished that Baekhyun would fuck him properly. But his voice died in his throat.

And soon, Baekhyun was coming. His long-drawn moan sounded like ecstasy in Sehun’s ears as he came. His release was warm along Sehun’s back and Sehun turned to meet the pink flush of Baekhyun’s cheeks, the swollen plushness of his lips and his eyes were still glazed over. With sweaty skin and matted hair, he gave Sehun a sleazy grin as he tucked himself back into his pants.

His hands were back up against the wall, caging Sehun in and Baekhyun pressed their lips together. “Thanks for making my night.”

 

When they descend into Hell, Sehun ignored the knowing stares that were thrown his way. He smelled like sex, looked debauched, but felt so alive. Baekhyun smiled at him coyly. Sehun returned it. Jongdae sniggered, amused.

Sehun didn’t go back to his place. His mind was still in a blur, not quite sure if he was drunk off the alcohol or Baekhyun, but he was ascending the stairs to the throne. He thought of the snapping of Yixing's fingers and the soft jazz that played when they danced together. But there was no music and the throne was unoccupied. Yixing was nowhere in sight. Sehun breathed in deep. The opportunity to take the throne, to sit in it without the barrier between him and what gave the Devil power was too tempting not to take. Sehun looked over his shoulder and around the room. He was alone.

The fire danced around him. The heat amplified when Sehun breathed in, only to cool slightly when he exhaled. Sehun paused. His eyes traced over the horns, the leather, the way the light danced across pristine white.

Instead of taking a seat, Sehun stared. Something felt like it was missing and Sehun whined, perhaps still a little too tipsy to function; let alone think straight. Sehun turned to leave, unsatisfied. He wandered through the halls aimlessly without a destination in mind.

Sehun didn’t know if anyone had ever had the courage to visit the Devil’s quarters without being summoned. Yixing didn’t ask for him, but Sehun stood outside his door, anyway. Sehun knocked against the door twice before he waited for an answer.

“Come in.”

Sehun opened the door and stepped inside. The room extended far and wide. It was spacious, and Sehun’s eyes drifted around the room. From the plush armchair in the corner, the chandelier that dripped crystals overhead and finally to the large bed in the centre of the room. The sheets appeared to be satin and was coloured a deep red.

Sehun’s eyes travelled up the bed to where he found Yixing. He was rested back against the headboard and it almost seemed like he was expecting Sehun’s company.

“When did you return?” Yixing asked. He had been reading a book at set it aside when Sehun delved deeper into the room.

“Just then,” Sehun said. “Were you here the whole time?”

“I was reading,” Yixing explained. “Have you ever heard of Dr. Faustus, Sehun?”

Sehun had a spark of remembrance. “Yeah. The guy who sold his soul to the Devil so that he can practice magic or something,” he said as he waved a hand in the air. “It’s a play, right?”

“It is. I was rereading it to pass time.” Yixing ran a hand through his hair before he let it drop back into his lap. “Why are you here, Sehun? Did you need something?”

Sehun didn’t know why he was here, in Yixing’s room, standing at the foot of Yixing’s bed. “You weren’t on the throne when we got back so I came to go find you,” Sehun shrugged.

“I see,” Yixing nodded. There was a hint of a smile on his lips. He then raised a brow as he examined Sehun from where he was sitting. “You look like you’ve been busy. That’s quite a mess you’ve got on your neck.”

Sehun brought his hand up to his neck, still sensitive from where Baekhyun had bit at his skin. “Got a little drunk. Messed around with Baekhyun while we were Upstairs.”

“Did you now?” Yixing pat the free space next to him. “Come sit with me.”

“Why?”

“Tell me about the fun you had with Baekhyun. I’m curious.”

Sehun walked over to the bed. He dragged his fingers along the fabric and created more ripples along the satin. He sat down on the edge but moved closer when Yixing instructed him to do so. After Sehun kicked off his shoes he sat cross legged, back against the headboard and stared down into his lap.

“Has anyone ever been in here before? Besides me, that is.” he asked out of curiosity.

“No,” Yixing said. “You’re the first.”

Sehun turned to look at him. He wasn’t expecting that answer. Yixing didn’t look fazed. Instead, he laughed at the stunned expression on Sehun’s face. “Come on, tell me about what happened.”

“We went to a club, had some drinks. I was with Jongdae and Kyungsoo, but then Baekhyun wanted to dance,” Sehun began. “He took me by the wrist and dragged me to the dancefloor.”

“And then?”

“He wanted to find somewhere… quiet,” Sehun said, not quite looking Yixing in the eyes. He settled for the slope of his neck before his eyes ventured down a little, to where his tie was loosened.

“Quiet?”

“Yeah. So we could, you know?” Sehun made a vague gesture with his hands.

“Explain with a little more detail, Sehun,” Yixing prompted. He shifted, until he was propped up onto one side, head cradled by his hand and waited for Sehun to continue.

“He pushed me against the wall. Jacked me off,” Sehun said as he looked up to the ceiling. His eyes traced the intricacies of the chandelier. “Minseok tastes like vodka. Baekhyun tastes like cinnamon.”

“You kissed Minseok?”

Sehun hummed, “Yeah. He’s not as indulgent as Baekhyun is. Baekhyun never stops touching, you know? He always had his hands somewhere.”

Yixing sat up then, and moved closer to where Sehun was sitting. He had almost climbed on top of Sehun; and Sehun sank down until his back met the mattress. Sehun lay motionless, arms over his head. He gripped at the pillow lightly and stared up at Yixing.

His eyes traced over the sharpness of Yixing’s jaw, the slight raise of his brow, the look he couldn’t read in Yixing’s eyes. He looked at Sehun long and hard until he was almost transparent. Heat crept up Sehun’s neck and settled under his skin. He wet over his lips with his tongue. He was tempted to touch but wasn’t sure if he was allowed to. He clutched at the pillow tighter.

“Did he fuck you?”

It was a strange question, one that caught Sehun off guard and he blinked up at Yixing in slight confusion. “No. He didn’t.”

Yixing’s thigh slipped between the parting of Sehun’s legs. “Do you perhaps… wished that he did?”

Sehun cleared his throat and hoped that his wit would mask the feeling of being flustered, “More like Baekhyun wishes he could have,” Sehun snorted.

Yixing laughed. He cupped Sehun’s cheek with his hand and leaned down but didn’t kiss him. “You should get some sleep,” he said as he pulled away and drew back onto his heels. He ran a hand through his hair before he settled back into his original position; seated back against the headboard, book in hand. “You’re can stay if you want.”

“I– okay,” Sehun stuttered, visibly flustered and fought away the weird stirring in his chest.

 

When Sehun woke, he was alone. Sehun didn’t remember when he fell asleep, but when he rolled over, he saw that there was nothing but empty space next to him. His memory was slightly hazy, clouded, but when he ran his tongue over his lips he tasted cinnamon. He remembered how Yixing hovered over him with an unreadable look in his eyes; the way he could have kissed Sehun if he chose to.

But he didn’t. It left Sehun wondering if he wanted to.

 

 

 

 

 

“How’s your quest for the throne?” Jongin asked as he sat across from Sehun. They were Upstairs, at the same Hipster Cafe Chanyeol liked. He was getting their drink and Sehun sent Jongin a look. “Chanyeol was telling me about it,” he explained.

“Ah,” Sehun said around his straw. “It’s going… okay, I guess?”

“I wish you luck,” Jongin smiled beautifully.

Perhaps, if Jongin were a Sin, he would have been lust. There was something about him that was alluring, captivating. He had a flash of lewdness, of Jongin dancing against Chanyeol and Sehun forced himself looked away once Chanyeol had returned.

 

 

 

 

 

Sometimes, Yixing wore white. He cut through the darkness with a blinding freshness that had everyone –Sehun– looking twice. He looked powerful; legs long and shoulders broad. He sat upon the throne, regal in nature and sometimes his eyes lingered on Sehun for a moment too long.

Apparently, Sehun wasn’t the only one that noticed it. Baekhyun, with the familiar mischievous glint in his eyes had stopped him from entering his own room later in the evening.

“Can you move?” Sehun sighed.

“Fine. But only since you asked nicely,” Baekhyun beamed as he followed Sehun inside.

“What do you want?” Sehun said as he looked over his shoulder.

Baekhyun made himself home by flopping himself onto Sehun’s bed. His legs dangled over the edge and he let out an exhale before he sat up. He leaned back onto his palms. “You know what I want.”

“Me?” Sehun said playfully.

Baekhyun appreciated the humour and his eyes creased beautifully when he laughed. “As much as that is tempting, I’m going to pass. I was actually going to come here and interrogate you, but I think I’ve made the connection as to what you desire.”

“And that would be?”

Baekhyun tilted his head. A smirk tugged at his lips, “The throne.”

“And where did you get that idea?”

“Intuition,” Baekhyun said with a light shrug. “And you don’t fool me, Sehun. I’ve see you sit up there. On the throne. In Yixing’s lap. I’ve just never said anything.”

“Guess I’m found out then,” Sehun said as he turned to face him. “You’re right. I want the throne.”

“Your lust for power is strong, Sehun,” Baekhyun said. “Ironic, isn’t it? Because you’re Lust and I’m Greed, but your ambition to get what you want is so much stronger than mine.”

“I’m sure you’re aware that I _have_ sat in the throne before, Baekhyun. Yixing didn’t really make it a challenge for me to sit in his lap.”

“And? What? Do think you’re special?” Baekhyun scoffed. “He didn’t exactly move over for you, did he?” Baekhyun said with a mocking tilt of his head.

Sehun frowned. Baekhyun wasn’t wrong. “No. He didn’t. But I want him to, and I guess that means I need your help, right?”

Baekhyun let out a hum and nodded. He looked up at Sehun through his lashes, “I want in.”

“You want in?”

“On your quest for the throne,” Baekhyun explained. “Don’t worry. I don’t want to take the throne from you. You may want the throne, Sehun. But I want something _better_.”

“There’s nothing better than the throne,” Sehun frowned.

“Oh, but there _is_.”

“And what would that be?” Sehun asked.

“The one who sits in it,” Baekhyun said matter-of-factly.

“You want Yixing?” Sehun said as he gave Baekhyun a look of disbelief.

“Why settle for the throne when I can have the Devil himself?”

“But the Devil means nothing without the throne.”

Baekhyun laughed. He lifted off of Sehun’s bed and walked over so that he could pinch at Sehun’s cheek. “My, my, Lust. You sure are naïve. The Devil is the Devil, no matter where he sits.” Baekhyun paused then. He let his fingers trail down Sehun’s neck before he combed his fingers into the hair at his nape. “Since you’re so infatuated by the throne, I’ll let you have it. But that's only because I have my eyes on a much bigger prize.”

Sehun stepped back. “Then why do you need my help if you say you can get _anything_ you want?”

“You see, Sehun, there’s talk. And perhaps you’re too oblivious to see it, but everyone else does,” Baekhyun began. “Yixing has taken quite a liking to you recently. They say that he’s… fond of you.”

“And who said that?” Sehun said skeptically. “If it’s coming from Junmyeon, I don’t believe it. You know how he is.”

Baekhyun laughed, “As true as that may be, I didn’t hear it from Junmyeon. But rather, the whispers in the fire, the quiet hush amongst the Sins. They say that you’ve visited Yixing’s quarters the other night.”

“It doesn’t mean that he’s taken a liking to me,” Sehun said as he folded his arms over his chest.

“Oh but it _does_ ,” Baekhyun said with a glint in his eyes. Sehun fell silent and Baekhyun continued, “He doesn’t just let anyone sit in his lap, Sehun. Or into his quarters. I don’t even think anyone’s ever been that daring. But _you–_ ,” he pointed at Sehun for extra emphasis, “–have, and even I think that it’s impressive.”

“And?” Sehun frowned. “What are you trying to say?”

“I’m trying to be subtle here, but you’re not exactly making it easy for me,” Baekhyun rolled his eyes with an exasperated sigh. “I'm proposing an alliance. A deal. Call it what you will. If you help me get what I want, I can help you get what you oh so desire.”

Sehun thought about it. He bit the inside of his cheek, brow furrowed. He supposed that he didn’t have anything else to lose. If Sehun wasn’t able to resist Baekhyun’s charm, how could Yixing resist them both?

“Okay,” Sehun began. “You have a deal.”

 

 

 

 

 

They needed a plan; one that would render Yixing powerless and in turn have him submitting to them. It was a bold move. It was one thing to take throne, but it was another to take the Devil himself. It wasn’t going to be easy, but Baekhyun insisted that it was part of the fun.

“Do you think that the Devil ever gets jealous?” Baekhyun mused over dinner one night. He had posed the question to Junmyeon, who glanced up from his food with a look of apprehension.

“It would be weird if he didn’t, right?” Jongdae said as he leaned back into this chair. He nudged Kyungsoo’s side with his elbow, “What do you think?”

“To be honest, I don’t really care,” Kyungsoo dismissed. “Why are you asking me, anyway? Junmyeon would be the one with answers here.”

“Well?” prompted Minseok. It seemed that everyone was curious.

“Everyone gets jealous,” Junmyeon replied with a tired sigh. Sehun thought maybe he had gotten the question before. “Everyone gets envious over things they cant have. Sometimes, it tears people apart,” he said. “People get envious over materialistic things. But at times what they desire isnt materialistic. Some want better skin, hair, more money, more land, a bigger… length.”

Sehun made a face. That last part wasn't necessary.

“Well, I have no problems there,” Chanyeol boasted.

Jongdae gagged. “Dude, no one needed to know that.”

“But you do now,” Chanyeol said smugly. “Try not to think of me when you’re jacking off,” he winked.

“I’m sure I’ll have no problem in trying to keep you out of my head,” Jongdae said with a face of distaste.

 

“So,” Sehun began once the room cleared out and only he and Baekhyun were left behind. “The Devil gets envious.”

“Supposedly,” Baekhyun said as he traced the rim of his glass with his finger. “Doesn’t make for a bad plan, though.”

“Which would be?”

“To make the Devil jealous.” Baekhyun’s eyes sparkled. “I have an idea.”

“And what would that be?–”

“Answer my question first,” Baekhyun said. “When you went into Yixing’s room that night, what did you do?”

Sehun looked up at the ceiling in thought. “He was reading. Told me to sit down. He asked me why I looked so disheveled, and then made me recount how we… got busy.” Baekhyun’s brows lifted as he took a sip of his wine. Sehun continued. “I told him that we didn’t fuck. He then climbed on top of me and asked me if I wanted you to.”

“What did you say?”

“I said that you wished you did.”

Baekhyun snorted. “Anything else?”

“Nothing. He got off of me and then told me to sleep,” Sehun sighed. “That’s about it.”

“I see,” Baekhyun said coyly. “This might just work then.”

“What’s the plan?”

“Well,” Baekhyun began. “It starts off with you doing what you do best, which is sitting in Yixing’s lap.”

Baekhyun ignored Sehun’s whine and stood up. He walked over with a cat like finesse that had Sehun staring. He said nothing as Baekhyun neared him but tilted his head back as Baekhyun stood over him, eyes expectant.

“You’ll sit in his lap, like this,” Baekhyun instructed as he settled into Sehun’s lap, ass seated on his thighs. He ran his hands up Sehun’s shoulders and caressed his neck. “Tease him,” he whispered as he nosed along Sehun’s jaw, “Like this,” Baekhyun then whispered into his ear.

Sehun let his hands rest on Baekhyun’s hips and his throat ran dry when Baekhyun nipped at his jaw, kissed at his skin. Baekhyun shifted forward and his hips moved in a tight circle that caught Sehun off guard. He gasped, breathless, as Baekhyun applied pressure to the sides of his neck with his touch. His slender fingers made breathing a laboured task and he smiled beautifully, _sinfully_ , as Sehun panted.

Baekhyun let go and Sehun took in a greedy breath of air before the pressure returned. He leaned into Sehun and the gyrating of his hips was slow and unforgiving. Sehun groaned, unsatisfied that Baekhyun was playing with him; touching him, teasing him, but never really let Sehun get what he wanted. Baekhyun never kissed him. It was unfair, and Baekhyun chuckled when Sehun said it out loud.

“You have to do your worst, Sehun. Make him want you until he craves you, _needs_ you,” Baekhyun said lowly. “And then, you pull away,” Baekhyun instructed as he put distance between them.

Sehun breathed in deep. Oxygen burned in his lungs. He attempted to fist his hand into the front of Baekhyun’s shirt to pull him back but failed to do so when Baekhyun pushed off of his thighs. He stood, satisfied with the Sehun’s stunned expression, “Finally, you get up and leave. Just like that.”

“What comes after that?” Sehun rasped out.

“Wash, rinse, repeat,” Baekhyun brushed Sehun’s hair out of his eyes, “Get him riled up, and when the time is right I’ll step in.”

“Should I really trust you on this plan working?”

Baekhyun pinched his cheek. “Yes.”

 

 

 

 

 

Despite what Sehun was, it was rare when he dressed provocatively. There was something about the mystery –the wanting to know what was under his long sleeve shirts and layered clothing– that Sehun liked. They were Upstairs, and where Sehun had originally detested the atmosphere of the club, he somewhat missed it; the bass in his system, the feeling of sweat on his skin.

The heat that resided in leering eyes were by no means subtle, and Sehun revelled in the attention. Even Kyungsoo looked twice; at the exposed skin that peeked through the holes of Sehun’s mesh shirt and the way his ripped jeans showed a little too much thigh.

Minseok liked to touch. He always liked to touch. His fingers brushed against Sehun’s skin and pulled him close to get a taste. Sehun indulged in him and now, Junmyeon who was pressed into his back. They moved together, much like the rest of the crowd and Sehun ran his fingers through the back of Minseok’s hair when he leaned over Sehun’s shoulder to steal a kiss from Junmyeon's lips.

Baekhyun stole him away some time later. He wanted Sehun for himself. He crowded himself into Sehun’s space, with his hands in Sehun’s hair, his mesh shirt, and dragged his thumb over Sehun’s lips.

“You look,” Baekhyun paused. He gave Sehun the once over before looked up at him through his lashes. “Very nice,” he finished lowly.

“It’s all part of the plan,” Sehun said sweetly. He looped his arms around Baekhyun's neck. His smile was just as sweet as the lilt in his voice.

“Hm,” Baekhyun hummed. “If you keep this up, maybe you’ll end up having me want you, too,” he teased.

Sehun exhaled a laugh, “You’re joking.”

Baekhyun grinned, “Am I?”

“I’m not the Devil.”

“You could be,” Baekhyun whispered against his lips.

Cinnamon.

 

Despite the coolness of the night, the wind, Sehun didn’t feel cold. The alcohol he had consumed throughout the night spread residual heat through his system. He could still feel the ghosting of fingertips along his skin, the eyes on his hips.

Yixing’s eyes were on him, too. They were almost drawn to him once the Sins descended back into Hell. Yixing leaned forward slightly, as if he wanted to get a better look of Sehun from where he was seated.

Baekhyun’s hand played at his back pocket. His voice was quiet in Sehun’s ears, “Good luck.” He pinched at Sehun’s ass to which Sehun hissed in response.

Sehun glared at Baekhyun’s retreating figure as he walked away. He didn’t even spare Sehun a glance over his shoulder before he disappeared. Sehun sighed. Baekhyun was insufferable.

His eyes drifted back to Yixing, whose eyes were still on him. He couldn’t quite read Yixing’s expression. It was somewhere between amusement, mixed with something darker and Sehun’s skin felt warm from where Yixing’s eyes lingered.

There was something in the air. It was heavy. Thick. Sehun inhaled slowly. The shimmer of gold in Yixing’s eyes intensified as Sehun drew closer. He walked up the stairs confidently and stood at the edge of the platform with his head held high. Sehun looked good –he knew he did– and he sauntered over to Yixing with a flirtatious smile.

Yixing cocked his head back slightly when Sehun neared. He tapped his index finger along his sceptre leisurely, smile pleasant.

“Hello, Sehun,” he greeted. Yixing let his eyes drag over Sehun’s form. He was far from subtle and Sehun was sure that was his intention.

“Hi.”

“This is a change of pace,” Yixing said.

“Is it a bad one?”

Yixing chuckled. He motioned for Sehun to come closer. He let out an appreciative hum as he let his fingers brush the bare skin of Sehun’s thigh. “No. Not at all.”

“Can I sit with you?” Sehun asked.

“Be my guest,” Yixing said as he spread his legs so that there was enough room for someone to fit between them.

However, Sehun didn’t settle into the free space that Yixing had left for him. He climbed into Yixing’s lap, straddled his thighs and tilted his head slightly. He drew his bottom lip between his teeth and splayed his fingers across Yixing’s chest.

Yixing raised a brow. The smirk on his lips was light and his eyes glimmered with curiosity.

“You really should come with us next time,” Sehun said.

“Maybe,” Yixing hummed.

Sehun moved his hands up –similar to when Baekhyun had his hands on him, on his neck, at his cheek– and being this close to the Devil almost seemed surreal. It always did. Yet Yixing sat back, eyes expectant and he exhaled into the space between them.

It was quiet, save for the flicker of the fire around them and the quiet tapping of Yixing’s finger against his sceptre. Sehun’s touch was light on Yixing’s skin. He bought a hand up to Yixing’s face, felt along the sharpness of his jaw before he smoothed his thumb over the swell of Yixing’s cheek.

It was an intimate gesture and Yixing quirked a smile into Sehun’s palm as he let out a short laugh. “A change of pace indeed,” he said then, but didn’t push Sehun away.

Sehun smiled cheekily and leaned in. He ran his lips along Yixing’s jaw and felt him tense. Sehun smirked against his skin. He nipped at Yixing’s earlobe, mouthed behind his ear and didn’t miss Yixing’s sharp inhale.Sehun’s free hand tangled into Yixing’s tie as he shifted forward. If he were any closer, he’d be seated directly over Yixing’s crotch.

Sehun, with hesitance, pressed his lips to Yixing’s skin. He kissed at his neck tenderly –chastely– before he let his tongue sneak past his lips. Chaste kisses were replaced by open mouthed kisses along the column of Yixing’s neck.

Heat simmered around them as something thicker, heavier, filled the room. Sehun carded his fingers through Yixing’s hair as he got more daring. He sucked at Yixing’s skin softly, until Yixing sighed through his nose and let his free hand settle on Sehun’s hips. He hissed when Sehun ran his teeth over the marks moments later.

Sehun licked at the shell of Yixing’s ear before he shifted closer, until there was barely any space between them. Sehun’s ass was seated directly over Yixing’s crotch and he followed the memory of Baekhyun in his head. He rolled his hips in a smooth circle, one that had Yixing gripping at his hips a little tighter.

Although, Yixing said nothing. He sat back, eyes shut as Sehun continued to move against him –lips at his neck, hands in his hair– expression neutral. But the clench of his jaw and his shallow breaths gave him away. He hissed through his teeth and cleared his throat when Sehun let out a quiet sigh into his ears.

There was a pause in Sehun’s movements. He drew away from Yixing’s neck to meet the glazed look in his eyes. A sea of darkness almost engulfed him, consumed him and it was  _lustful_ , heat filled. The gold in his eyes shimmered as it caught the light. The fire cast colours of orange, yellows and reds onto his skin. Yixing stared. He stared for a long time, eyes open even as Sehun continued his assault.; as he raked his hand through Yixing’s hair, nails catching against his scalp. He then moved his hands down until they were rested at the juncture of Yixing’s neck.

Yixing –reserved, _powerful_ , in control Yixing– let out a surprised gasp when Sehun applied pressure to his hold. He wasn’t expecting it, and when he breathed in, Sehun squeezed a little tighter; just like Baekhyun had done so on him. Yixing’s hand was firm on his hip, hold tight. It was a good type of pain that spread heat in his system.

The hand on his hip dared to explore, venture lower, until it smoothed over the curve of his ass. A lone finger traced down the seam. The pushing and prodding continued, until Sehun felt warmth stir in his stomach and then lower.

Sehun moaned lightly, unable to ignore the feeling of Yixing beneath him. Sehun could feel himself becoming lost in the moment, in the fire, in _Yixing_. But that wasn’t part of the plan.

He drew in a breath, a shuddery inhale that sent an involuntary shiver down his spine as his hold on Yixing’s neck relaxed. Yixing breathed in long an deep, but his hold on Sehun’s body had yet to cease. The same dark look was still in his eyes. Lips parted. Chest heaving.

Sehun leaned back and raised onto his knees. He looked down at Yixing, smile far from innocent as he lifted himself off of Yixing’s lap to stand.

The Devil looked amused, if anything, the slightest bit pleased. Sehun admired the marks along his neck, stark against his skin and hummed happily to himself. He looked into Yixing’s lap, and stared at the erection that strained against the fabric. If boasting was Chanyeol’s forte, Sehun would beat him at his own game.

“Walk away,” came the echo of Baekhyun’s voice in his mind. Sehun turned on his heel. He felt the weight of Yixing’s eyes on his back. Sehun glanced over his shoulder before he quickly looked away; walked away.

He wasn’t quite able erase the lustful look in Yixing’s eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

The next few days passed without Sehun even realising it. He had been caught up in work, people and miscellaneous things. He had ventured Upstairs, and to where what Chanyeol called ‘The Attic’, and accompanied him to the place where Jongin called home.

Heaven was a sight for sore eyes. It was too bright, too dreamy, too _pure_ for Sehun’s liking. He squinted at pristine, immaculate white surrounding them in discomfort, but liked the feeling of the clouds against his fingertips. It was different from the fire, but wasn’t unpleasant.

His furrowed brow and the slight frown on his lips wasn’t deemed very inviting, and Chastity stared at him in the face with folded arms and a judgemental glare. Sehun narrowed his eyes and raised a brow as Chastity stepped forward, as if to taunt him. Sehun stood back and let out a chuckle. One he was close enough, Sehun raised a hand to caress at Chastity's cheek and Chastity’s pretty eyes widened. He let out a huff before he bounded back and stormed away, seemingly flustered by Sehun’s actions.

Jongin hid his laugh into Chanyeol’s shoulder and he looked very much at home. He squeezed Sehun’s shoulder, “Don’t mind Lu Han. He’s kind of a hot head.”

Sehun snorted.

 

Although Sehun hadn’t crossed paths with Yixing in the last few days, he had run into Baekhyun quite a bit. He had told Baekhyun of his last encounter with Yixing –in far too much detail for Sehun’s liking– and Baekhyun brimmed with excitement. He wrung his fingers together in anticipation and eagerly asked what Sehun’s next move was. Sehun didn’t know. He let out a sigh and tipped his head back to let the exhale pass over his lips.

He may not have had a plan, but apparently Baekhyun did.

Sehun had decided to pay Yixing a visit, perhaps make a repeat performance of their last encounter –perhaps do something worse– but as he stepped onto the platform, Yixing looked past him.

Warmth was pressed into his back, bled through his shirt. There were hands on his waist, fingers danced along his hips and the familiar smoothness of Baekhyun’s voice trickled into his ears like melted chocolate.

“I can’t let you have all the fun,” he said. “Follow my lead.”

The gentle sway of Baekhyun’s hips had the room captivated. Sehun watched as Baekhyun took long, determined strides toward the throne, toward Yixing and soon, he was following. He was a few steps behind. He felt the intrigue in Yixing’s eyes, the heat in his gaze as he met Sehun’s stare.

Yet, Yixing said nothing. There was a hint of something on his lips. A smirk. Or perhaps a scowl as Baekhyun circled Sehun. He dragged his hand down Sehun’s neck, his chest and then lower. He carded his fingers through Sehun’s hair, eyes locked with Yixing as he pressed his lips to Sehun’s skin, his neck, and sent him a smirk in return.

Sehun gasped when Baekhyun bit softly and saw the subtle raise of Yixing’s brows, the way he gripped at his sceptre a little tighter.

Baekhyun hooked his chin over Sehun’s shoulder, hands back on his hips and he sent Yixing a sinisterly sweet smile.

“Good evening, boys,” were he first words that Yixing let out. “I hope that you’ve been well.”

“We’ve been great,” Baekhyun answered for them and Sehun felt Baekhyun’s fingers dip past his waistband.

“That’s good to hear,” Yixing said. His expression was hard to read. “Did you need something from me?”

“Your company,” Baekhyun said airily. “Sehunnie had been telling me about how he worries that you get lonely sometimes,” he finished with a slight pout on his lips. “That sometimes you get a little bored. And I don’t think we can allow that. Right, Sehun?”

“No,” Sehun leaned back into Baekhyun’s touch. “I don’t think we can.”

Although Sehun leaned his weight onto him, Baekhyun walked them forward, hands still on Sehun’s hips, until they were standing directly in front of Yixing. Sehun looked down at him while Baekhyun peered over his shoulder.

“I see,” Yixing’s posture straightened. His authority became more pronounced, demanding. “I appreciate the company. It’s not everyday when I’m visited like this.”

“You should consider yourself lucky,” Baekhyun said rather shamelessly.

“That I should,” Yixing replied.

He motioned for Sehun to come forward and with hesitance, Sehun peeled himself from Baekhyun’s hold. He cast Baekhyun a look before he let his fingers tangle into Yixing’s. The Devil pulled him into his lap as if he belonged there. There was a possessive hold on his waist and Yixing’s fingers danced dangerously on his inner thigh.

“But I don’t know if my lap is big enough for two people,” he said with a mocking lilt to his voice.

Baekhyun grinned. He moved closer and leaned over them both. He had a knee between Sehun’s thighs and his forearm was rested next to Yixing’s head. “Oh I’m sure you we can find a way to make it work.”

Sehun was sandwiched between them, between the sturdy wall of Yixing’s chest and the intoxicating warmth of Baekhyun over him. But then Baekhyun’s fingers skimmed his jaw, gripped his chin as he forced Sehun to look at him.

And Sehun did. He looked at the smooth cobalt under Baekhyun’s lower lash-line, the way his eyes sparkled with deviousness.

Baekhyun, with an almost calculated, perfectly timed moment of execution, licked into Sehun’s mouth, fully aware of the displeasure on Yixing’s face. Sehun couldn’t see it, but felt the rumble of the growl that stirred from Yixing’s chest. He felt Baekhyun’s smirk widen against his lips.

Hot. It was so hot. Almost sweltering as Baekhyun fucked his tongue into his mouth, as he sighed into the kiss, as saliva dripped past his lips. Sehun’s fingers trembled, as he desperately combed them through Baekhyun’s hair to pull him closer.

Yixing didn’t like that. His grasp on Sehun’s thigh tightened, an angry exhale sighed into Sehun’s ears.

When Baekhyun pulled away there was a smug, shit-eating-grin on his face that he sent Yixing’s way. His lips glistened, wet with saliva and they were now coloured red. Inviting. Sehun panted lightly, whined softly when Baekhyun caressed at his cheek with his palm.

There was a push and pull, a push and pull between Baekhyun and Sehun, Sehun and Yixing, Baekhyun and Yixing, and Yixing _pulled_ Baekhyun forward by the scruff of his collar. He was powerful and Baekhyun laughed breathlessly. Sehun felt small, oh so _small_ between them and Sehun held his breath.

Yixing glared. Intense. Eyes hard, and his words cut sharp. Crisp. Almost threateningly, “He’s _mine_ , Baekhyun.”

Sehun inhaled sharply. _Mine_. Electricity sparked in his system, lit a fire under his skin. He was rendered speechless.

“I could be yours, too,” Baekhyun said effortlessly, as if he wasn’t fazed by the demand in Yixing’s voice. He untangled Yixing’s hand from his collar and licked at his fingertips. “You could have me. Bend me how you want. Take me how you want.”

It was lewd. Sehun’s eyes were drawn to Yixing’s fingers between Baekhyun’s teeth. How the pink of his tongue dragged over the pads of the Devil’s fingertips. Baekhyun made a show of it, too. He moaned wantonly, eyes slipping shut before opening them again. He looked at Yixing, then Sehun, then back at Yixing.

Then, Baekhyun was leaning back over Sehun. “And wouldn’t that be nice?” Baekhyun whispered, and Sehun could hear the audible locking of lips over his shoulder.

The first was slow. The second was hungry. The third was more tongue than actual kissing. Sloppy kisses sounded like sin in Sehun’s ears and the subtle moan that left Baekhyun’s lips was intoxicating.

Yixing hissed when Baekhyun bit at his lip before he drew away. His pupils were dilated, lips still wet. Baekhyun’s shirt was shunted over his shoulder and showed a little too much skin. It had both Sehun and Yixing staring.

“Think about it,” Baekhyun said, voice slightly wrecked. “But for now I’ll leave you be, since you were the one that said your lap wasn’t big enough for two people. Hopefully you’ll be able to find a way to accommodate me,” he winked.

And then, he sauntered away and descending down the stairs. Sehun was left in Yixing’s company.

For a while, there was nothing. Nothing but the flicker of the fire, the steadiness of Yixing’s breathing, the low simmering desire in Sehun’s veins.

“Did you mean it when you said I was yours?” Sehun whispered.

Sehun felt lips skim along the side of his neck, at the end of his jaw, against the shell of his ear. “Only if you want to be,” Yixing whispered back.

“Would you give me the throne?” Sehun asked.

“I could give you anything you ever wanted,” Yixing offered. “The throne, the power…” he paused and bit at Sehun’s earlobe, “Even the Devil himself.”

Sehun shivered. But Sehun _didn’t_ want the Devil. He wanted the _throne_. Or did he? The promise of something _more_ spread through his system like a drug and just the thought of having it _all_ was too much.

“Come Upstairs with us,” Sehun gasped out when Yixing cupped his crotch. “Come Upstairs with us,” he repeated. “I’ll give you an answer then.”

Yixing chuckled as his fingers played at Sehun’s zipper, “You keep on asking me to come up with you. I suppose I have to now.”

Sehun turned to face him, awkwardly shifting in Yixing’s lap until they were face to face; straddling his thighs. It was part of the plan, but also, because he wanted to. “It’ll be fun. I promise,” Sehun said. “You’d be the centre of attention.”

Yixing hummed in contemplation. “Can you do something for me first, Sehun?”

“What is it?”

“Kiss me,” Yixing said.

Sehun quirked a smile. He cupped Yixing’s face with his hand and cradled his jaw tenderly. His breath ghosted along Yixing’s lips and the Devil’s eyes closed when Sehun kissed him chastely. It was the first time he kissed Yixing. It was innocent. Brief. Like a fleeting thought. When he pulled away, Yixing’s eyes fluttered open.

“Alright,” he said. “I’ll come with you. Just tell me when.”

Sehun beamed.

 

It seemed like there was more to what Baekhyun wanted, _craved_ , as he gravitated back toward Sehun later in the week. He sat across from Sehun, head cradled in the palm of his hand. There was a russet, red shadow dusted around his pretty, almond eyes that Sehun found himself staring at.

“Something on your mind?” he offered.

“You could say that,” Baekhyun mused. “Curious?” he tried.

“Not in the slightest,” Sehun replied and Baekhyun laughed.

“You’ll find out in time,” Baekhyun said cheekily. “Or actually, I’m in a good mood. Maybe I will tell you,” he began.

Sehun blinked, even as Baekhyun’s pretty, russet dusted eyes crescented back at him. The soft tousle of Baekhyun’s now –freshly dyed– honey blonde hair bounced when he chuckled. His lips stretched, grin coy and spread wide.

“What?”

“How _greedy_ do you think someone can get?” Baekhyun purred.

“Very. I don’t think anyone can beat you, though. You set the bar pretty high.”

“Oh I’m flattered. But what if I want more?" he questioned. "What if I want to bite a lot more I can chew?”

“And you’re asking me this because?”

“What if I told you that I want more than the Devil, Sehun?”

“What,” Sehun snorted. “Don’t tell me you want the throne, too.”

“Not the throne. _You_ ,” he corrected and laughed at Sehun’s stunned expression. “You may not be the Devil, but I don’t think it’s fair if the Devil gets you all to himself. Sharing is caring,” he said casually.

“You’re not joking… are you?”

“Hardly,” Baekhyun said. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while, to be honest.” There was genuineness on his face, in his voice. “I know I joke about a lot of things, flirt here and there, with… a lot of people. But I do want you, Sehun.”

“That’s– that’s a lot,” Sehun said, almost rendered speechless.

“Listen,” Baekhyun began. “Think about it. You would have two, _powerful_ men at your feet."

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun thought about it. He thought about it long and hard. He thought about Greed, the Devil, and what it would be like to have _both_. It spread heat under his skin, in his veins, in the depths of his stomach. Was he hungry for power? Or hungry for more? The latter was the more likely answer, but Sehun pushed the thoughts away. They were overrun with the image of Yixing before him, smile beautiful and dressed just as beautifully. _Sinfully_.

Chanyeol whistled lowly. “Looking good, boss,” as his brow raised in accompany to the thumbs up he had sent Yixing’s way.

“Very handsome,” Jongin commented from Chanyeol’s side.

Yixing chuckled. He bowed his head at Jongin, a quiet, _‘thank you’_ , passing over his lips.

He dressed in white –looking Godly– in a fitted button down and slacks. It was by no means the proper attire to go clubbing, but it was the propper look to have people staring. His sleeves were pushed to his elbows, hair pushed lazily off his forehead and he left the first few buttons of his shirt undone. His presence demanded attention, even in the darkness of the club and eyes were drawn to him.

Baekhyun found Sehun first. He always did, and with forever curious hands, he felt under Sehun’s shirt, up his chest, over his nipples. He kissed Sehun eagerly, fiercely, until Sehun pulled away to breathe in deep. There were eyes on his back. It had Sehun looking over his shoulder and Yixing was standing some distance away. He weaved through the crowd until he was close enough. He reached out, but then Sehun grinned, smirked, and bound away. He escaped into the crowd, into the mass of sweaty bodies and he heard the quiet hush of Baekhyun’s laugh over the music.

Sehun now understood why Baekhyun found the chase exciting. He liked how he was always one step ahead, just out of Yixing’s grasp. He wound around Jongdae who laughed, around Kyungsoo who groped at his ass and then to faceless strangers who indulged in his company.

There were hands on Sehun's waist, hips grinding into his ass and Sehun turned. He turned, skin _hot_ and _sweaty_ to be faced with Yixing. He had found Sehun amongst the crowd and the possessiveness in his hold returned. His hands were in Sehun’s back pockets, pulling him closer. Yixing –cool, controlled, reserved Yixing– seemed almost desperate, needy, as he rolled Sehun’s body against his.

Envy tasted like vodka. Greed tasted like cinnamon. The Devil tasted like passion.

Sehun’s arms were around Yixing’s neck, fingers tangled into his hair, lips against his cheek. Dirty. Filthy. Obscene. They were practically fucking in the middle of the dance floor and Sehun craned his head back when Yixing sucked marks into the skin of his neck. Sensitive. Eager. Sehun moaned against the EDM. Yixing groaned against his skin.

“What do you want, Sehun?” he whispered harshly.

There were a lot of things Sehun wanted. He wanted the throne. The power. But he also wanted Yixing. He wanted Yixing against him, around him, _inside_ of him. “I want you,” he rasped. “I want you– so bad.”

“You want me?” Yixing began. “What about Baekhyun?” he tried. “Do you want him, too?”

Sehun wanted him. Oh how he wanted Baekhyun, too. He wanted Baekhyun over him, beneath him; wanted his name on Baekhyun’s tongue, cock against his lips.

“Yes,” he said weakly. “I want him too,” he said.

 _“Greedy,”_ Yixing teased. “I’m not too fond of sharing, but I’m sure I can make an acception.” He palmed at Sehun’s crotch, pupils blown, eyes dark. “Should we find somewhere quiet?” he said and Sehun’s mind flashed back to when Baekhyun had pressed him to the stall wall. Jerked him off. Fucked through his cheeks.

“Yeah, I think we should.”

 

“Baekhyun,” Yixing’s voice was loud and clear despite the noise. Baekhyun had been sitting in the booth the Sins had occupied for the night. He was in the middle of watching Wrath and Envy eat each other’s faces and looked up at Yixing with a sweet smile.

“Hello,” Baekhyun said. His eyes dropped down to where Yixing’s arm was around Sehun’s waist, fingers playing with his belt-loop. “What can I do for you?”

“Do you want to join us?” Sehun offered, knowing that Baekhyun wouldn’t be able to refuse. “We were going to find somewhere… _quiet_. I was wondering if you could keep us company.”

Baekhyun’s head tilted coyly. He sighed in exaggeration, as if he was thinking about saying no. But then he grinned at them. The shimmery eyeshadow made his eyes look brighter. “How could I say no to that?”

 

They left the club early, long before the night was over. Fire danced in Yixing’s palm as he walked. They passed the throne, and Sehun’s eyes weren’t quite focused on it anymore. They were focused on them. On Baekhyun. On Yixing.

Yixing had instructed for them to follow, and they were outside Yixing’s quarters minutes later. He swung the door open and walked inside, Baekhyun in tow. Sehun was the last one into the room. He closed the door behind him, and once he turned back around, Yixing had began to unbutton his shirt the rest of the way.

He sat back on the bed leisurely once he was done. His chest was bare, the lines of his abdomen pronounced and he leaned back on his palms, waiting.

“How do you want us?” Baekhyun purred, too eager, too excited.

Sehun would be lying if he said that he didn’t feel the same excitement in his system.

“You first,” Yixing said as he nodded at Baekhyun.

“I thought you wanted Sehunnie,” Baekhyun teased.

“I do,” Yixing said. He let his fingers run along his belt and began to unbuckle it. “But you want him too. And on top of that, you want me. I’ve seen the way you looked at me,” Yixing said as if he could read Baekhyun’s mind. “And I don’t think it’s very fair that you teased me like that the other night, Baekhyun. So come here.”

Baekhyun walked forward, until he was in front of Yixing, standing between his legs. “What are you going to do? Punish me?” he taunted.

“Exactly that,” Yixing said. “And since you’re so _greedy_ for the attention, Sehun is going to watch.”

Sehun’s breath hitched. Baekhyun moaned at the thought. But then he was descending, lower and _lower_ until he sunk to his knees. Sehun leaned back against the door and watched as Baekhyun itched to get Yixing’s belt undone, as he pulled Yixing from the confines of his pants and as Yixing pushed his head down.

He was far from being hard, but Baekhyun mouthed at his length, anyway. He used his tongue, breathed hotly against his skin, ran his tongue flat up Yixing's length until he was visibly panting. Baekhyun lapped at his cock, wetting it with his saliva until Yixing was hard and leaking precome. His head was thrown back and groaned when Baekhyun sucked at the tip of his dick.

Baekhyun took Yixing into his mouth and fisted what couldn’t fit past his lips. He didn’t gag, despite the head of Yixing’s cock hitting the back of his throat. Tears clung to his lashes and forced his jaw to relax as Yixing fucked his mouth.

Yixing gasped, groaned, and the noises he let out made Sehun’s head spin. He wondered what it would sound like up close. His eyes were always on Sehun, always held Sehun’s gaze, even as his cock was down Baekhyun’s throat. Yixing had his bottom lip between his teeth, brow furrowed as he grinded his pelvis into Baekhyun’s face.

It was dirty, so, so dirty. Sehun’s mouth watered. And so did Baekhyun's when Yixing tore his mouth away. There was a string of saliva that connected his pretty lips to Yixing’s cock head and he licked it away obscenely. Yixing looked down at him, smearing his thumb across Baekhyun’s lips before he hauled Baekhyun up onto the bed.

He stripped Baekhyun of his clothes, until Baekhyun was bare and naked for their eyes to admire. He was beautiful, cock hard and skin flushed pink as he settled onto his hands and knees. Yixing was still dressed, but his shirt slipped away as he reached over for something –presumably lubricant– and picked up where he left off once he squirted a liberal amount onto his fingers. Yixing dragged his fingers over Baekhyun’s entrance and pushed until he sank two digits inside.

“Look at him,” Yixing commanded. “Look at him, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun looked up. With messy, matted hair he faltered onto his forearms. His eyes were hazy, shadow smudged and lips shiny. He moaned Sehun’s name, even though it was Yixing who fingered him open. A third finger had Baekhyun pushing back, but his eyes were still locked with Sehun’s as Yixing instructed.

“Say his name,” Yixing said.

“Sehun,” Baekhyun sighed. “Fuck, _Sehun_ ,” he whined.

  
“Touch yourself, Sehun,” Yixing directed. “You’re allowed to touch.”

Sehun, merciless to his command, let his fingers drift to his pants on their own accord. HIs fingers trembled, fumbling as he unzipped his fly. He pushed his pants down his thighs and leaned back further into the door, far from embarrassed as his cock stood erect. He collected the precome along the slit with the tip of his finger before he ran his fist down his length.

His hips stuttered when Baekhyun moaned. They were watching him. They both were. Sehun’s jaw clenched, expression pinched. Yixing’s eyes raked over his form. Eyes golden, gaze hungry.

Yixing pulled Baekhyun up, up until he was on his knees. He pulled Baekhyun over him, until he straddled Yixing but was still facing Sehun.

Sehun saw the tease of Yixing’s cock between Baekhyun’s ass cheeks and his lips parted when it slipped through. Baekhyun’s eyes rolled back, moaning at the feeling of Yixing inside of him. Sehun moaned, too, tugging at himself harder, franticly.

“You can’t come yet,” Yixing said to him. “Not when I haven’t fucked you.”

Sehun dropped his hand away, but he chased the feeling, gyrating into the air but not getting the relief he wanted.

Yixing fucked up into Baekhyun _slowly_. Until he sobbed. Until he begged. And Baekhyun did Beg. He moaned wantonly, without shame, and a combination of Sehun and Yixing’s name passed over his lips like chocolate.

“Please,” he choked out. “Please– Yixing– Sehun, please. I need–”

“Need what?” Yixing’s hand came up around his throat. “What do you need, Baekhyun?”

 _“More,”_ Baekhyun cried. “I need more. Your cock– feels so good, ah–”

“Do you want Sehun’s cock, too?” Yixing prompted as he grinded up into him so slow that it was tortuous. “Do you want to be filled up on both ends?”

“Yes,” Baekhyun answered quickly. Too quickly, and Sehun’s cock twitched. “I _need_ it.”

“You heard him, Sehun,” Yixing looked at him, “Come here.”

And Sehun went. He padded toward them with shaky legs. The next few moments passed in a blur, but then Sehun was leaned back against Yixing’s headboard; pants discarded, shirt elsewhere. He leaned back and looked down, eyes focused on Baekhyun’s pretty, pretty lips over his cock. He gave the slit a kittenish lick, one that was testing, tentative but then he was shunted forward when Yixing thrusted forward.

  
There were a chorus of moans, as Baekhyun took Sehun into his mouth, as Sehun thrusted up, and as Yixing rolled his hips forward again. Sehun had always thought that Baekhyun was beautiful, even with his ass full of Yixing’s cock. his mouth full of Sehun's.

Yixing leaned forward, until he was blanketed on top of Baekhyun and bit at his skin, his neck, his shoulders. Sehun couldn’t resist, he really couldn’t, and he too was leaning forward. He reached out for Yixing’s cheek fondly, met himself swimming in Yixing's eyes and kissed him. It burned with passion and Sehun’s mind was in overdrive. Baekhyun’s mouth on his cock, Yixing’s mouth on his; it was too much.

“I’m going to come,” Sehun whispered desperately against Yixing’s lips.

“Not yet.”

“Please,” Sehun pleaded.

“Not. _Yet_ ,” Yixing said darkly.

Sehun whined but complied and Baekhyun was pulling off his length seconds later. He, too, was whining, directly into Sehun’s mouth when Yixing’s cock brushed his prostate. There was tongue, so much tongue and Sehun pinpointed the exact moment when Baekhyun had tipped over the line.

Baekhyun was shaking, trembling, over sensitive as he came. His release was warm on Sehun’s skin. It streaked up stomach, his chest and Baekhyun panted against his cheek. It was messy, so very messy.

He moved away then, until Yixing’s cock slipped out of his ass with a squelch as he rolled onto his side, well spent and blissed out. Yixing panted, chest heaving but not quite satisfied. It left Sehun staring at his cock and Sehun was _thirsty_ for it.

“Fuck me,” Sehun said. “Fuck me,” he repeated.

“Isn’t that what you want, Yixing?” came Baekhyun’s voice. He too was panting.

“It is,” Yixing said.

Baekhyun, although spent, looked for the discarded lubricant somewhere in the satin sheets. He found it and made a pleased noise. He elbowed Sehun’s legs wider, until he was prey to Yixing’s hungry eyes. There was lubricant on his long, slender fingers and he swiped one between Sehun’s cheeks. He prodded gently, teasingly, until Sehun growled at him to _‘hurry the fuck up'_ , already.

Baekhyun huffed and slapped his chest playfully before his hand descended again. The pad of his finger rubbed at Sehun’s entrance. He pushed it inside slowly, madeningly slowly and twisted it just right to have Sehun’s hips jerk.

A second finger was added shortly after. The slight pain burned. Sehun winced and Baekhyun soothed it by pressing a kiss into Sehun’s palm. The pain ebbed, replaced by pleasure and Sehun moaned. Yixing didn’t touch. He watched, examined the twist in Sehun’s expression as Baekhyun added a third.

The third had Sehun’s jaw running slack and his breath hitched when Baekhyun scissored them just right. The stretch felt good and it would feel so much better stretched around Yixing’s cock. Yixing chuckled when Sehun voiced the thought out loud.

“I’ll give you what you want,” Yixing said as he pulled Baekhyun’s fingers from his ass.

Baekhyun watched eagerly, with bated breath as Yixing lined himself up with Sehun’s body. He pushed in, until he was all the way in and they both moaned. He held Sehun’s thighs open and drove his length into him with purpose. He still had his pants on. They sagged at his hips and the fabric chafed at the back of Sehun’s thighs.

Yixing was an indulgent lover. It was something Sehun didn’t necessarily see coming, but loved. Where people thought the Devil would be harsh and unforgiving, Yixing was quite the opposite. He was cruel, but only in the best of ways. He fucked slow. Deep. Intense.

Baekhyun kissed at Sehun's neck in a practiced movement. His hand soon followed, until his pretty, slender fingers were splayed over Sehun’s throat. Sehun loved it, he loved the restricting of his airways and when Baekhyun pressed down, it drew a weak moan from his lips.

His senses were heightened, mind put into overdrive. The drag of Yixing’s cock had Sehun’s mind reeling. It was hard to breathe, not just from Baekhyun’s hand, but from Yixing’s tongue in his mouth. Passion. Heat. Desire. It poured into him, surrounded him, filled the room.

“You going to come, Sehun?” Baekhyun murmured when Yixing pulled away.

“I– I can’t,” Sehun gasped out. “I don’t– I don’t have permission.”

“Are going to be a good boy for Yixing?” he asked.

Sehun’s hooded eyes met Yixing’s. “Yes.”

“You’re so good,” Baekhyun praised. “So good for me. So good for him. So good for us. I’m sure Yixing will let you come if you ask nicely.”

“Please, Yixing,” Sehun said weakly. _Desperately_. “Please let me come.”

Yixing hummed, as if he couldn’t hear Sehun. The angle of his hips had Sehun sobbing. The tears at his lashes threatened to stream down his face. There was a pout on his lips and he was so, so, so _close_ that he could taste it.

 _“Yixing,_ he whined. “I’ve been good, please. Let me come.”

“You want to come?” Yixing asked, whispering into Sehun’s ear.

Sehun nodded immediately. “Yes.”

“Then come for me, Sehun,” Yixing said. “Show me how good you’ve been.”

It was almost instantaneous. Sehun came undone far too quickly, his voice caught in his throat, unable to break through. Baekhyun drew his hand away, and the rush of oxygen in his system had him coming over his chest. He thrashed, whined, wrung his hands into the satin as his back arched. It spurred Yixing on, and he snapped his hips into Sehun until he was coming, too.

Warm. Yixing’s come was warm inside of him and Yixing kissed him thoroughly after the tremor of his orgasm dwindled. When Yixing pulled out, Baekhyun dragged his finger through the mess. The mess of Sehun’s come on his chest, and then through Yixing’s dripping out of his ass. He licked it from his fingers and Sehun grunted in distaste. But then soon tasted it on his tongue when Baekhyun chided at him for being too prissy and shut his up with a kiss.

“Are you sure you don’t want to share more often?” Baekhyun asked Yixing. “This was incredibly fun. It would be a shame if it were only a one time occurence.”

Yixing lay down next to them. He was propped up onto an elbow and let out a thoughtful hum. “I suppose I could make an exception. But that depends.” He looked down at Sehun, “What do you want, Sehun?”

Sehun, with two pairs of eyes on him, answered quietly, somewhere between being asleep an awake. “Is it wrong if I say both of you?”

“No. It’s not,” Yixing said. “But what about the throne.”

Sehun yawned. “Your lap is better.”

Baekhyun snorted. Yixing chuckled.

 

It wasn’t always about sex. Sehun still sat in Yixing’s lap. They still overlooked hell, and power still bled through his system as he did. At times –most of the time– he was accompanied by Baekhyun. Yixing had managed to accommodate enough space for two people in his lap and wrapped his arms around their waists in a possessive, yet tender hold.

Junmyeon frowned at them, envious, and Minseok would shake his head in response. Baekhyun would poke his tongue out then. He would wave Yixing’s sceptre in the air and Junmyeon crossed his arms with a huff. Sehun made a note to ask Jongin to introduce Junmyeon and Minseok to Lu Han.

Yixing chuckled. His smile was fond as he kissed the back of Baekhyun’s neck. “Play nice,” he warned.

“I always play nice,” Baekhyun said over his shoulder and Sehun rolled his eyes.

Sehun thought that this wasn’t a horrible turn of events and supposed that things could be worse.

It got worse when Baekhyun and Yixing danced around him when they were Upstairs. Yixing liked bitter tastes, of red wines and gin. Baekhyun liked spice and Sehun balanced it with the sweetness on his tongue. They would leave Sehun flustered, red faced in the middle of the dance floor. But when Sehun dragged them back to Hell, he was the one who left them flustered.

In what was supposed to be a quest for the throne, he had acquired more. Although he had gotten the throne, he had gotten the Devil in the palm of his hand, as well as Greed in the other. He now had Yixing and Baekhyun.

Baekhyun joked and said that Sehun was the most powerful man in the world. Sehun scoffed. But Yixing agreed, _‘You’d give God a run for his money_ , and Sehun whined at them to stop.

It could be worse. So much worse. But it wasn’t. It was great having the warmth next to him, beneath him, around him. And where the fire felt like home, so did Baekhyun and Yixing.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find mere at these links here [twitter](https://twitter.com/sezhangs) & [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/sezhangs). come and say hi 


End file.
